User blog:Cheetos8089/Review of The Freshman/Sophomore/Junior/Senior
I am going to review the college year books. I think the series is kind of terrible. I'm glad it's ending. The Freshman I liked the first 3 books, well, better than the others. The Freshman Book 1 is my first book ever played, so I will review it. Book 1 At least the first three books focus on real college scenarios, but it probably won't be my favorite book in the franchise when I discover others. I hated the fact that at first, the game tries to make you to date Chris, later James. I also hate that we can't be single meaning we have to date someone (between annoying Chris, boring James, or criminal Katylin). I liked the Becca storyline until The Sophomore (which I will get to later). I also hated how we were forced to play as a girl instead of choosing our gender. Not just that, but I also hated how we were forced to study English instead of choosing our subject (we can say that we want to study sports or science, but Helen Twombly makes up some excuse). I liked the Kappa Phi Sigma and Pr. Vasquez storyline though. I say 8.5/10. Book 2 I liked the concept of play acting. I just hated that they had to kill off Pr. Vasquez. I have nothing more to say about this book since I forgot about a lot of it, so 7/10. Book 3 I got over the fact that Vasquez died. I liked the introduction to Zig. But Katylin was unlikable in the book as she unfairly blames the MC in the book for the concert fight, even though it was Zig, who was actually trying to help. But this is only the first time we hate her, she gets worse in later books. But anyways, I also hated how Katylin was rude. She didn't care, until she was about to flunk all her classes, then she tried to be nice to get sympathy from the MC and her friends. Then another stupid ball happens and that's it. Book 3 gets 7.75/10. Book 4 As Superherofanatic1999 says, this book is boring. "It feels more like a summer special. An utterly crappy summer special" he wrote. Yeah, at the start, you are given the option to pack tools. Buying the MC's mom's suitcase isn't even worth it because everything will be fine without it. Forgot to take the flashlight to search in the woods for Zack? No problem! It will magically be a full moon night, so the moonlight will guide you to Zack. Forgot to take the car repair? No problem! A police officer will magically appear to pick you up to take you to the concert (instead of arresting you, because in chapter 5, Katylin makes you trespass to an observatory). But all it is will be this cycle: Pack useless items, go to Zack's van, go to Maine, have a chance to buy a lobster (I will get to that part later), pick up Chris, go to New York, throw wine everywhere like 2 year olds, pick up James, go to Texas, go to a bar later trespass, pick up Katylin, go camping, pick up Tyler and Abbie, find Zack, go to the concert. That's it. The only permanent choice that sounds worth it is the lobster (I fell for this and brought him on my old phone), but it doesn't even do anything, so it's not. This summer "special" gets a 5/10. The Sophomore Next we have the sequel. I also hate how they started naming chapters after songs. Has PB ran out of ideas for chapter names? Book 1 I thought the book kind of sucked. First, we get a new dorm. Oh boy! I'm so excited! It turns out our roommate is Rachel who apparently lives with her crap everywhere. Ok, no problem. But MC hates bad habits (later in TJ, she fights with her LI/Zack about some bad habit they do), so the writers of PB decide to make your friends have bad roommates too so that way Gabrelia can gives us Vasquez's house. I'm just glad the house doesn't cost diamonds, when I saw the house, I was thinking "Crap! I spent the diamonds on that inanimate lobster so now I can't buy the house!". Well, it doesn't cost diamonds, but it does to design your room. But the whole house thing was ruined when Becca had to live with us. Why? "Oh you're poor and now you need a place to live, oh so sorry honey, but TOO BAD! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN NICER TO ME IN THE PAST HUH?" Becca's lucky that the MC let her stay, because if I were the MC, I wouldn't let her unless she promises to be nice. She does promise to be nice to the roommates, but not to Madison as she sabatoges her for something she can't control. Then all the characters do is party and be rude to Sebastian when he is trying to enjoy the excessive parties. Then, the book just has party drama, Becca drama, Manny drama, Sebastian drama, and other crap. I've said too much for one section. also, Zig's personality changes from bad boy to crybaby, like a user said in the discussions. But anyways, it gets 6/10. Next! Book 2 I thought this book was terrible. The plot is that Sebastian breaks your boiler because his dad (who I will just be calling Trump) "made" him, so now you have to protect your house from being torn down. Oh and the Abbie and Tyler drama! So basically, Abbie wants to freeload off of you because Tyler loves her too much is her excuse. There's not even any room left. So now we have to welcome her with our bare hands and baby her. She doesn't want to talk to Tyler and solve things with him. Also, it just wasn't really a good book. So basically, Sebastian tells a drama story to make you feel sorry for him. So you try everything you can to save the house. That's all! And also, in chapter 13, Katylin acts like a jerk just because Natasha talks to Annisa. At the end, it wasn't even worth it because we can't live in the house! But Vasquez still gets to keep it and Trump loses. Yay? Why not just accept the money from Trump instead if you can't keep the house? Grant and Zack want to make it a historical monument to give tours at. .spits out tea and laughs. It can barely be considered a monument. What would the waste-of-money tours even be like? Enjoy walking around this "monument" that now doesn't even relate to what it was. "This room is Vasquez's office that MC put a bed in and left behind. And this room is where Vasquez accidentally shot his wife in the head during a mild party!" Ok let's not go too far. So anyways, It's a 5/10. The Junior I will just have my review be in this section since there was (thankfully) only one book in The Junior. So the plot is that after The Sophomore Book 2, we can no longer live in Vasquez's house and instead an ugly apartment with LI/Zack. Last book, when driving a car, Tyler crashed into a mysterious car who hit him. Now four months later, a random fatority is holding a fundraiser for his medical bills. We meet the Alphas who are Nathan, Beau, and Kassidy. You have the option to spend diamonds on worthless clues (they sound worth it, but I will get to it at the end), so now we're playing Most Wanted but put in a blender and poured on a grave. One night, MC gets mad at an LI for no reason so she cries to the Alphas like a baby instead of accepting the risks of living with someone. So then Claire gets mad and Beau puts glue in her hair and MC gets mad. So Nathan helps you take Beau down. With some dumb problems happening, I mean, who cares that Tyler is evil now? Who cares about some book? You also get the option to spend diamonds on the ugly apartment. I did the math by estimation, so we get 7 chances, each decoration costs about 20 diamonds, so we would waste 140 diamonds on the apartment. We also later found out that Nathan did the car crash (which is a good plot twist). Then they get arrested. It sounds worth it to buy the evidence because if you do, Beau and Kassidy get arrested, but if you don't, they go off-scott free and only Nathan gets arrested, but I'm not paying diamonds for that. 3/10. The Senior next. The Senior I am going to review how the book is going so far. It's just random. You do random things for a "bucket list". So at the start of the book, MC's parents give her a memory box as "collecting souvenirs for all the wonderful times you've had during your senior year". It's not worth it since as most of us predicted, it costs diamonds for every souvenir (other than the baby picture, which is basically just a pile of clothes). You also play as Vasquez in his diary for your senior thesis. But there's an issue with that as Superherofanatic1999 says, "So, there's something I don't get. In this series' timeline, Professor Vasquez died over two, nearly three, years ago. And now the MC decides to find out more about her friend and mentor. Not during her Sophomore year when she lived in his house. Not during her junior year when she tried to be a lone wolf vigilante (and failed). During her senior year. Granted, she didn't have to worry about a thesis until now. But...If you have a close friend and mentor who died and you only knew them for a few months...wouldn't you want to get to know more about them sooner?". Also, in one of the chapters, you get the option to adopt a dog, cat, or both. It sounds tempting, but like with the lobster, they don't even do anything. Also, in another chapter, Katylin does the worst thing she's done. If you choose to tell the bartender that you're not the police (I said we were so I didn't see this scene, but I saw it on YouTube), Katylin will break a $500 bottle of whiskey and then leave without paying. Poor bartender. But anyways, after that, you just skydive, eat dinner, go to Africa, go to a mock trial, and that's it. So far, 5/10. Short Books Love Bites The book is just boring. All that happens is Katylin turns into a vampire after being bitten by a bat. Then, she has to drink blood from others, so you all let her donate blood, and that's it. Ok? 7/10. Snowed In The book was actually cool. I liked the Mad Libs game and the blizzard survival. This book was cool. 8/10. Game of Love Just boring. All you do is play games and then go out to dinner with LI. Nothing else. 6.5/10. Sophomore Halloween Special I liked this. The story that was written was pretty cool and we got to play as Chris and Zig. We also could choose how the story goes just by wishing. Sounds unrealistic (unless MC edited the draft), but still cool. 8/10. Luxury Getaway I watched this one on YouTube, because I'm not paying 30 diamonds for this. But anyways, Chris takes MC on vacation to watch Russel Thibbs (a rich guy who graduated Hartfeld and plays football) play football. All that happens is MC and Chris go on a private jet, fight with Becca, talk to Chris' friends, go watch Russel play football, go to a beach, and skip a party to do a sex scene. Then, they go home. It is a 6/10 and sounds like a waste of diamonds. I'm not going to review Masquerade Ball and Perfect Date because I haven't watched them. Replay Plan You may not know this, but I broke my old phone and had to get a new one. My Choices progress is lost and restarted. I only played the series that I reviewed in this blog post (TF/TS/TJ/TSe), so it's not a problem. I am just going to replay the books for diamonds. The only diamonds options I did on my old phone were the bikini to do the slip and slide, the date at book 3, the crown and the flame actress, the lobster, Zig's jersey, talking to Sebastian when he broke the boiler, and the senior graduation prank. None of it was worth it. The Clues, Apartment Decorations, and Memory Board aren't worth it either, like I explained. The pets aren't either as they don't do anything. But the Burpy scene isn't entirely pointless and it's ok to do one diamond scene that is less than 20 diamonds. So I decided for my replay, I will only do the Burpy diamond scene. That is what I also recommend if you haven't played the series yet (just play it for diamonds, you should do the Burpy scene if you want, and to just watch the diamond books on YouTube). Credits *The Vasquez shooting his wife joke came from a comment on this reddit post by Vio. Bye guys. I hope you liked my review. What did you think about the series and why? Tell me in the comments. Category:Blog posts